1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuits and more particularly to integrated circuits formed on the surface of an electrically insulating substrate.
2. The Prior Art
It is not uncommon for integrated circuits to be formed on the surface of an insulating substrate, and the integrated circuit is electrically connected to external terminals by means of conductor paths which overly the substrate. The conductor paths typically consist of aluminum, but certain parts may be formed of highly doped semi-conductor material.
One disadvantage of such an arrangement is that mechanical stressing of the conductor paths which are applied directly to the insulating substrate sometimes lead to the aluminum becoming detached from the substrate. When the connection between the conductor path and an external terminal is made by ultrasonic means, for example, the resulting mechanical stresses can cause the conductor paths to separate from the substrate. It is therefore, desirable to provide a means for increasing the mechanical integrity of the conductor paths.